Love, Is it really simple and clean like it says?
by anime poison
Summary: this is a songfic i created using the songSimple and Clean. I enhanced it by putting my own words in and switching other words arond making it look like the main characters are expressing their feelings towards one another. Reviews are welcome!


**This fanfic is dedicated to Utada Hikaru and I give full credit and rights to her. To make this fanfic work I used her song, "Simple and Clean." and enhanced it in my own way. I changed the wording around and made it look like the characters in my fanfic where expressing their love towards one another. I also give credit to the creators of Inuyasha for using the characters Sesshomaru and Kagome. I am simply just showing my ambition for the two by creating this songfic. Go Sesshomaru and Kagome fans forever!!! Hope you like this fanfic because it's dedicated to all of you!!!**

**Love, Is It Really Simple and Clean Like It Says...**

When you walk away from me, Sesshomaru you don't hear me say please  
Oh Sesshomaru don't leave by myself  
In this cruel world alone, simple and clean is the way that you made me feel in my entire life  
So alive and yet whole  
I can hardly breathe without your ever lasting presence  
So deep within my mind like long lost memory  
Don't leave or it will be completely erased  
Never to return  
It's impossible to let the feelings I hold within my heart go  
So stay with me  
In this life and the next for all eternity

**  
Sesshomaru you're giving me too many things that I don't hardly need  
All that I desire is to share this meaningful life with you by my side  
From now to the end of time  
With that piercing cold look you smiled at me and said,**

**Kagome can't you understand I love you?  
I would never want you to be someone else?  
Maybe as the years pass by you'll understand,  
What this Sesshomaru meant while saying, "No."  
This Sesshomaru does not think life is quite that simple"  
**  
When you walk away from me, Sesshomaru you don't hear me say please  
Oh Sesshomaru don't leave by myself  
In this cruel world alone, simple and clean is the way that you made me feel in my entire life  
So alive and yet whole  
I can hardly breathe without your ever lasting presence  
So deep within my mind like long lost memory  
Don't leave or it will be completely erased  
Never to return  
It's impossible to let the feelings I hold within my heart go  
So stay with me  
In this life and the next for all eternity

**  
This Sesshomaru wishes somehow he could prove to you he loves you but….  
Does that mean this Sesshomaru will have to prove my love for you is true, until the very end?  
Only when the time goes by you'll begin to understand, how much this Sesshomaru yearns for you  
This Sesshomaru feelings inside can vouch and knows well enough it is true.**

**Maybe you are right and some things are that easy but,  
What is love worth fighting for if it's something that can end up hurting me in the very end?  
Sometimes it worries my soul that I could be hurt yet again by another man, but  
Sesshomaru my heart can no longer go on living like this.  
I need something that is very real in my life  
Someone that can make me truly happy,  
And that being Sesshomaru is you…**

When you walk away from me, Sesshomaru you don't hear me say please  
Oh Sesshomaru don't leave by myself  
In this cruel world alone, simple and clean is the way that you made me feel in my entire life  
So alive and yet whole  
I can hardly breathe without your ever lasting presence  
So deep within my mind like long lost memory  
Don't leave or it will be completely erased  
Never to return  
It's impossible to let the feelings I hold within my heart go  
So stay with me  
In this life and the next for all eternity

Embrace me into your spell binding touch  
Never wanting to let go  
Whatever obstacles lie among us we will face  
Not this second but whenever the time comes  
I don't' care what the future holds  
It doesn't scare me anymore like it used to  
With you by my side I can finally be loved  
That's what really matters

**Nothing will ever be like before**

When you walk away from me, Sesshomaru you don't hear me say please  
Oh Sesshomaru don't leave by myself  
In this cruel world alone, simple and clean is the way that you made me feel in my entire life  
So alive and yet whole  
I can hardly breathe without your ever lasting presence  
So deep within my mind like long lost memory  
Don't leave or it will be completely erased  
Never to return  
It's impossible to let the feelings I hold within my heart go  
So stay with me  
In this life and the next for all eternity

Embrace me into your spell binding touch  
Never wanting to let go  
Whatever obstacles lie among us we will face  
Not this second but whenever the time comes  
I don't' care what the future holds  
It doesn't scare me anymore like it used to  
With you by my side I can finally be loved  
That's what really matters

Embrace me into your spell binding touch  
Never wanting to let go  
Whatever obstacles lie among us we will face  
Not this second but whenever the time comes  
I don't' care what the future holds  
It doesn't scare me anymore like it used to  
With you by my side I can finally be loved  
That's what really matters


End file.
